Life and Times of Franken Stein
by PhantomDragon12
Summary: The events that brought Stein to where he is today. Contains Stein/Spirit and later Stein/Marie.
1. Rain

**So, my first attempt at any kind of real yaoi. **

**Disclaimer: I dun own Soul Eater. **

**Chapter One**

**Rain**

He should've been used to it by now. But even so the words still drove the eleven year old from his house, only to walk the streets until his parents calmed down.

"Crazy."

"Psycho."

"Monster."

Franken Stein wasn't strangers to the words. In fact, he was more acquainted with them then he was with most humans.

But even so, the words still made him leave this house. Perhaps it wasn't the words themselves, but the manner in which they were uttered. Hushed whispers, almost as if they feared provoking the monster.

Him.

The street gradually grew more crowded as Stein neared the center of Death City. Even so, he wasn't looking where he was going. Wandering blindly.

Rain began to fall.

The pedestrians filtered back into their homes, leaving him on the streets.

Perhaps it would be better for them. If he wasn't in the trance-like state these days sent him into, he would've happily dissected him.

The reason.

They thought him a monster.

Because he liked to dissect people.

Open them up.

See what makes them tick, so to speak.

He wasn't sure how long he wandered through the streets, but eventually he came back to his version of normalcy and noticed he'd ended up near the Academy.

He'd seen it before. Most children in Death City were tested to see if they had the promise of being a technician or weapon. They'd said he had enormous potential. Not that any weapon would trust themselves in the hands of the monster.

But coming back to partial-sanity meant noticing what condition he was in. He was soaking wet. Irritated, he turned back toward his house, hoping beyond hope his parents wouldn't give him the looks again.

He turned the corner found that he'd walked into something. Or rather, something had run into him.

He looked up.

To see a kid.

Perhaps a couple years older than himself.

Drenched red hair obscured his face. The kid reached up and rubbed his head. Apparently, he'd been running and bounced back a little harder than Stein.

Stein didn't say anything, just watched, observed. Finally, the kid ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead and revealing blue eyes.

Some say the bond between technician and weapon is instinctive. Some say it happens completely by chance.

Most technicians bond with the weapons upon first meeting.

And so it was.

He wasn't sure he liked the sensation. It felt almost calming, almost like opening your eyes underwater and seeing the world through a different lens.

It wasn't Stein who spoke first.

"Um…hey." The kid (or, rather, teenager) pointed to himself. "Spirit."

Stein grinned. "Stein," he answered.

A spirit for the monster.

It seemed fitting.

**Okay, well, there ya go. More chapters to come soon. **


	2. Decision

****

Well, here's the second one. Thanks to A lilmatchgirl and **TruancyCity** **for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine. *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Decision **

The two couldn't have been more different in looks, that was apparent. The older one had a slight tan, shaggy red hair, and bright blue eyes. In nature, he was an optimistic, controlled-by-emotions person. The other was younger by only two years and couldn't have been similar to the older by any observation. He was pale, unnaturally silver-white hair hung in his eyes, unruly. His green eyes held a strange disconnected look, as if he was thinking of something entirely different.

So, it would be reasonable that these two would just take their separate ways once they, literally, bumped into each other on the street.

At least, that's what Stein's scientific explanation would've been, had he seen someone else in the situation.

The older boy, Sprit, didn't seem to be a very scientific person.

"Can you wield a scythe?" he exclaimed.

Stein blinked. "Ummm…." was all he could come up with.

Spirit jumped up, then pulled the younger boy to his feet. "It doesn't matter. Seriously, _something_ just happened! I finally have a partner! This is amazing! C'mon!"

And with that, he pulled Stein through the streets, forcing Stein to sprint to keep up with the red-head or risk being dragged through the streets of Death City. Lucky for him, the academy wasn't far, although being pulled up those steps wasn't exactly energy-saving for anyone, let alone a scrawny kid.

Regardless, Stein found himself standing in front of Death himself less than ten minutes later (accounting for the time it took for Spirit to find a teacher so he could get an audience).

To say Death wasn't something Stein was expecting would be a gross understatement. In every childhood book he'd ever read, Death was (if ever) depicted as a dark being. And while there was something emanating from the being, any fear was taken away by the rather… pointy suit and the unnaturally high voice.

He wanted to dissect him.

Beside him, Spirit was jabbering away. Finally, Death held up a comically large hand for silence.

"Well done Spirit," he congratulated. "You've finally found yourself a partner." He then turned his mask to Stein. "And what of you, do you wish to become a weapon meister? You do realize, of course, that it means you'll have to move into the city, away from your family?"

Spirit's face dropped before he threw his arms around the shorter boy, bawling. "Please! I really need you to do this! I know I've only known you a little, but you're a meister, which means you need a weapon too! I haven't been able to bond with anyone else! If you don't do this I'll have to quit the academy…"

Spirit's voice trailed off in Stein's mind as he thought of it. Leave his family? He didn't have any friends to speak of. He wouldn't have to listen to his family's whispers anymore.

A maniacal grin spread over his face. "I'll do it!"

* * *

**Okay, so that was kind of short, I know. More to come soon, as I'm on Spring Break right now and have more time to write! **

**Reviews are as candy. *Omnomnom***


End file.
